Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks are utilized to exchange information in both personal and corporate environments. One known Wi-Fi standard, the Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) standard, specifies and details the set up, communications and the configuration protocols for an infrastructure WLAN.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary configuration of a known network such as infrastructure WLAN 100. The infrastructure WLAN 100 includes three logical components or elements: an access point 110; a registrar 120, and a client 130. In operation, the client 130 will query or communicate with the registrar 120 via, for example, an IEEE 802.11x (802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g . . . 802.11n, 802.11x) network, in an attempt to acquire network or communications credentials. Upon receipt of the network credentials, the client 130 establishes a communications link to access point 110. In alternate embodiments, the registrar 120 may be a portion or subsystem of the access point 110 and/or may be in communication with the access point 110.
Ad-hoc networks may be established in place of the infrastructure WLAN 100. Ad-hoc networks allow a client to establish an arbitrary and/or temporary network with one or more additional clients within a given communications area or range. Thus, ad-hoc networks provide configuration and operational flexibility to allow clients and/or devices that enter into communication range with each other to be configured to share information. It would be desirable to establish the communications link between the clients and/or devices in a seamless manner. Moreover, it would be desirable to allow for real-time or near real-time communications in order to quickly share and/or distribute time-sensitive information. It would further be desirable to implement interactive games or strategy simulations between one or more users and/or wireless devices within communications range of each other.